It is You I Love
by Rae-Ra
Summary: Lavi has always harbored secret feelings for Allen.He knew Kanda feels the same way for Allen.But one morning,Lavi discovers a scene which brought his world down.& it was then he realized..who he truly loved & who loved him. Lavi X Kanda Oneshot! R&R pls


**It is You I Love**

** Disclaimer: I own none of this people, all I have here is my thoughts and words. And, well, you know the rest. My first fan fic! Please review and tell me what u think! Onegai shimasu! Your comments and suggestions contributes in making better writers! Arigatou!!! **

* * *

**  
**

Water droplets dripped down from the ceiling, its echoes ringing through the damp underground. Three exorcists made their way back to the Headquarters numbly, straggling as they walked in silence. Their uniforms were rather scratched and torn and their faces were smudged with ash. "Well, that was some fight, huh?" started a red headed exorcist, lightening up the air.

The other two were too tired to say anything but "Uh-huh." Well, Kanda hardly spoke much anyways, when he did, he was a ball of energy with spitting all his insults and less joyful answers. But tonight, he was just too drained to even ask the Bookman to shut up.

Allen gave a yawn, not bothering to cover it with his hand as he shuffled his way. "How long more till we reach Headquarters?" asked the white haired teenager, yawning again.

Lavi thought. "Hmm, probably about another five minutes," he replied, lifting up his hands to rest his head behind.

Suddenly, their fellow colleague collapsed onto the floor with a loud thud echoing through their open path. The two exorcists turned around to see Allen lying on the wet floor. "Allen!" cried Lavi worriedly as he rushed to his friend's side.

Allen's eyes were closed, deep in slumber. "I'll just sleep here," he mumbled in his dream.

"Idiot, you'll catch a cold," muttered the ebony haired Kanda as he picked up the smaller boy with no effort and continued their walk.

Lavi stared at the shadows of Kanda with Allen on his back walking away. A thought crossed his mind. He blinked. _Could it be?_

As soon as they reach the halls within the Headquarters, they were greeted by Rinali. "My, you're a sight for sore eyes," said Lavi cheerfully, referring to the girl's clean uniform and stature.

She giggled. "Good work, guys. You should get some rest. I'll handle Allen," she said with a warm smile, reaching out for the cursed exorcist.

Kanda tightened his grip on the boy over his shoulder. "You sure?" he asked.

Again, Lavi's green eyes flew to Kanda's own dark eyes.

Rinali looked confused as she nodded before giving a smile again. "No problem. You've lugged him this far already. Rest," she assured him.

Lavi continued to examine Kanda's expression. A few minutes of silence passed by with Rinali still offering her hands to take Allen. Unable to withstand the strain in the air, Lavi quickly slapped Kanda's back and laughed, "Kanda, do you really think Rinali's that weak to carry a guy?"

As if realizing his actions, the longhaired exorcist quickly dropped the sleeping figure into the girl's arms. "Whatever. Who cares about the stupid bean sprout anyways?" he muttered under his breath, taking brisk steps to his room.

Rinali pulled Allen's arm over her shoulders and glanced at the walking Kanda's back. "Their relationship must be improving," commented the girl to the Bookman.

Lavi's eyes were still on Kanda; unable to tear away from the graceful steps the grouchy exorcist took. "Yeah," he replied in an almost whisper.

* * *

It was almost afternoon when Lavi awoke. He got up groggily and rubbed his red hair, messing it up further as he walked to the bathroom to clean up himself. _I wonder how Allen and Kanda are doing. Are they awake yet?_

Exiting from the bathroom, the tall teenager grabbed a white shirt from the cold stone floor and pulled it over him. "Time for lunch," he mumbled to himself as he closed the door behind him. _Maybe I'll check on Allen to see if he's awake yet_.

Lavi didn't dare knock on Kanda's door for fear of facing a grumpy and drowsy Kanda. His temper was well known in the Headquarters. It's easier to deal with the ponytail exorcist when he's awake; at least that's what Lavi thinks. He stopped in front of Allen's door, noticing that it was not closed. The green-eyed teenager was about to burst in with his usual cheerful spirit, probably giving him a scare when two familiar voices talking from inside stopped him.

Listening closely, he realized it was Rinali and Allen. However, it was not the other girl's presence that prevented him from entering. It was the content of their speech; it was what they were doing. He had no intention to peek but the scene from between the small gap froze him.

The two of them were close in a tight embrace, with Allen's arms hugged tightly around the female exorcist's waist. It looked like he had just woken up and the girl had only just arrived possibly a few seconds before him. Allen's shirt was unbuttoned at the top as he sat on his bed, blankets still covering his other half of the body. Rinali's long black hair was spread over her shoulders and reached just above her waist. Lavi gripped the corner of the cold wall tightly, willing for his feet to take him away, demanding his eyes to look away. In his struggle, tears started to flow from the eye that was hidden beneath the black eye patch. _Look away!_

Rinali's warm voice broke his train of thoughts. "Allen," she called to him lovingly, her head buried in the young exorcist's soft hair.

"Hmm," replied the said boy, his eyes closed as his head rested on the girl's neck.

The dark haired girl lifted her head and stared into his innocent grey eyes. "I think…it's time to tell my brother," she said, her eyes widened in worry that her love might disagree.

Instead, the teenager only nodded with a smile and reached into the depths of his shirt for the chain around his neck. Lavi gasped. It was a silver ring hung on the long chain.

Rinali let out a small laugh of happiness. Her hands gently reached out for Allen's face before lowering her lips to caress her lover's own one. _Stop looking_, commanded Lavi's conscience.

Allen's normal hand extended to touch Rinali's face, deeply absorbed in the kiss.

"Enough," came a strong but graceful voice.

Lavi's head quickly snapped around to find Kanda leaning against the wall, arms crossed and hair untied. "You…" gasped Lavi, his right side of his face moist from tears. "How long were you standing there?"

Kanda's dark blue eyes continued to stare into the distance. "I just got out of my room to see you standing there like an idiot."

Embarrassed and sorrow-stricken, the usually happy go lucky exorcist only looked at his feet. Kanda turned to look at him with dull eyes before letting out an exasperated sigh. He walked over to the Bookman with just a few steps and swung his arm over his shoulders, pulling him away from Allen's room. Lavi didn't retaliate, in fact he didn't mind, anything to get him away from that scene.

They walked a long while, neither speaking. Suddenly, Lavi was pushed to the front roughly. Snapping back to reality, the red head looked around him for the first time, wondering where Kanda had brought him.

It was a rather dark place. Half dead trees littered the mossy ground. A chilling breeze blew past them, causing the dry and crisp leaves to fly half a mile before dropping back to the ground. There were tombstones all around him, a small ray of sunlight warming them. "Where have you brought me too, Yuu-chan?" asked Lavi, still observing his surroundings.

"Someplace quiet, someplace where no one can see or even go to anymore," came the cold reply, icier than even the wind.

"You…" started Lavi again but somehow couldn't find the energy to be his usual self.

Lavi wanted to just forget that scene. He wanted to act like his normal self again but…how? Worst of all, he had let Kanda seen him in such a terrible state. No, the worst was letting Kanda see what he had done. _Does he know already? That…I too like Allen…_

"You can just…do whatever you want here. No one will see," muttered Kanda grumpily again.

_Waitaminute! I just called him by his first name and he didn't say anything. He's being that nice?_

He had loved the little guy for so long. He didn't believe it when he realized his feelings too. It just wasn't right, he had thought. How could he love his best buddy? He had denied it; he had pushed it away for a while. But later, he decided to just accept it, hoping no one will notice, especially the guy himself.

"It's been almost two years," Lavi whispered, looking up at the dying tree.

"Hmm?" asked Kanda grumpily.

"You knew about it, Yuu-chan?" asked Lavi; his eyes stared fixed at the tree.

Kanda cleared his throat and looked away uncomfortably. "He lived next door," was the answer.

"But…how can you stand it?"

"Hmm?"

"Knowing the guy you love…is in love with another…"

At this, the ebony haired Kanda turned to stare at Lavi, his bangs almost hiding his eyes. He thought for a minute before replying, "It's not easy but…it's already been so long."

"Ah, they've been together that long, huh? Should've realized that."

Lavi's reply made Kanda narrow his eyes. "If you mean that bean sprout and Rinali, they've been attracted to each other since they met."

"Of course, I mean them! Yuu-chan likes Allen too, right? Why are you so calm?" cried Lavi, tears flowing again as he fell to his knees on the soft and crisp ground.

"How can you stand it?" asked Lavi again, the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

Why was he crying? It was a small matter. He never thought Allen would accept him anyways. Allen only saw him as a good buddy, a brother.

"You like him too! How can you stand it? How come you don't feel sad? How come you don't cry? Why am I such an idiot?" whimpered the red head, his hands flying to his face to soften his wailing.

Kanda swallowed and stared at the kneeled figure. Then, "Lavi, I think you're the one who doesn't understand it."

Leaves crisped under Kanda's weight as he made his way to the sobbing Lavi. "Stop crying and be a man!" scolded the serious exorcist. "Or…"

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped itself around Lavi's cold body. He could feel Kanda's warm breath down his neck. Lavi's green eyes blinked at Kanda's sudden reaction. "…Yu-Yuu-chan?" he asked uncertainly.

"Or I'll feel sad too," whispered Kanda, his bangs fell over his eyes.

"You've been holding it in that long, huh, Yuu-chan?"

Kanda's long fingers reached up to cup the red head's face, gently pushing it to face his face. Lavi's green eye widened at the sudden closeness. His heart seemed to have skipped a beat and was beating at an abnormally fast momentum. Lavi quickly freed himself from the embrace and turned to face his fellow colleague. "Yu-Yuu-chan?"

The afore mentioned exorcist slowly crawled to the retreating Bookman, both eyes locked staring at the other. Lavi bumped his back against a tree, with nowhere else to run or maybe he didn't want to run. Kanda was acting strangely but he couldn't think. The longhaired exorcist reached him, and closing further distance between them, he lifted the tip of the red head's chin. "I have held it long, Lavi. Too long that I can no longer hold it in," breathed Kanda.

And before he knew it, Lavi felt Kanda's moist lips upon his own and two warm hands cupped his blushing cheeks. Strangely, he didn't resist, no, he was shocked and his mind seemed to have stopped thinking. _Yuu-chan…_

The kiss was gentle although it was a little forced. It was as if Kanda was persuading him to accept him, as if Kanda understood.

Slowly, his green eyes started to close, his hands started to reach for Kanda's long flowing hair. Kanda stopped for a moment, lifting his head a little, breathing fast, his eyes opening slowly. "I love you, Lavi, I have always. Can't you love me too?" whispered the blue eyed teenager.

Lavi slowly tore off his eye patch and gazed at the admirer of his with a warm smile. Closing his eyes again, Kanda slowly kissed him again, strongly and passionately. It felt like his lips were on fire, thought Lavi.

The kiss was so long and heated that Lavi felt like he couldn't breathe. He could feel all of Kanda's wants and passion for him. Kanda had indeed waited long for him. It was no Allen he liked, as Lavi had suspected. It was him. Kanda did all those things to Allen because Kanda knew. Yuu-chan knew he liked Allen and didn't want him to worry or feel sad over the white haired exorcist. It was all for him. How could he have not realized?

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard followed by they Komui's screams echoing from the Headquarters. They broke their kissing embrace in surprise and looked at the looming building and laughed.

"Allen!!! You're dead!" yelled the echoing Komui's voice.

The two new lovers looked at each other and smiled. "It is you I love," they whispered to each other.

* * *

A/N: So! What do you guys think? It was a spur of the moment thing, really. Please please review! Thanks for reading! ) 


End file.
